Kang Nam
Perfil thumb|416x416px * Nombre:'''Kang Nam / 강남 * '''Nombre Real: EnKangTao/ 나메카와 야스오 / 滑川康夫 * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio, Japón * Debut Individual: '''17 de Octubre 2011 * '''Signo Zodiacal: Aries * Estatura: 173 cm * Peso: 63 kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Posición: Vocalista Principal * Compañía: Jungle Entertainment Biografía Kangnam es el mayor del grupo, así como el vocalista principal de M.I.B (Young Cream es el segundo vocalista). Nació en Tokio, pero viajo a Hawáii cuando era un adolescente. Después de asistir a la escuela secundaria en Hawáii, regresó a Japón, donde se unió a un grupo de rock japonés llamado “Kick Chop Busters” (KCB) bajo el nombre artístico “YA-CHA”. En 2009 fue presentado a Tiger JK (fundador de FeelGhood Music) en un evento de música en Tokio, y no mucho después, dejó su empresa y se unió M.I.B. A pesar de ser medio coreano (su madre es coreana y su padre es japonés), al principio el coreano de Kangnam no era muy bueno, aunque tanto su japonés y su Inglés son fluidos. Recientemente en el año 2014 saltó a la fama en la TV Coreana por programas como Off to school, Hello Stranger e Inside Story Salon entre otros. Dramas * Pinocchio (SBS, 2014-2015, cameo Ep. 20) * Thunderstruck stationery (2013, cameo Ep. 06) * I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013, cameo Ep. 16-17) * 21st Century Family (tvN, 2012) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2015, Ep. 248) * Invisible Man (KBS2 TV, 2015) * Animals (MBC, 2015) * Abnormal Summit (jTBC, 2015, Ep. 32) * Unpretty Rap Star (Mnet, 2015, Ep. 03) * Star Golden Bell New Year Special (KBS, 2015) * Music On TV (2015) * TROT X (Mnet, 2014) * Off To School (jTBC, 2014) * Hello! Stranger (MBC 2014-2015) * Inside Story Salon (jTBC 2014-2015) * Radio Star (MBC, 2014.12.10) * Running Man (SBS 2014, Ep. 220) * Same Zodiac Tutor (MBC 2014) * I Live Alone (MBC 2014) * Let's Go Dream Team (KBS, 2013, Ep.192,193,203) * Hello Counselor (KBS 2013, Ep. 139) * Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2013, Ep. 257) * W Military Academy (Mnet, 2012) * Jjang TV! (Mnet Japan, 2012) Programas de Radio * Super Junior's Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (KBS Cool FM, 2015.01, invitado regular de los martes, segmento: 'Language and the City' - Profesor de japonés) * Star Junior Show (2014) * Jang Kiha’s Great Radio (2014) Discografía 'Single' *Say My Name (2011) *What Do I Do (26.12.14) 'Mini Album' Colaboraciones * Outsider - Bye U (solo shows musicales) * MY TYPE - Unpretty Rapstar (CHEETAH, Jessi y KangNam) Videos Musicales * Cream - Do U Like Me * SIMS - Hands Up * 4TEN - Why * Jessi - I want to be me Anuncios * EPSON Stylus photo TX820FWD * Kangnam for ABC Mart (2014) * Soulmaster, Video juego online (2014) Premios Enlaces * Twitter * Instagram * Perfil Daum Curiosidades * Grupo: '''M.I.B. * '''Posición: '''Vocalista Principal * '''Debut Individual: 17 de octubre de 2011 * Fue el cuarto y último integrante en debutar con el MV "Say My Name". * "Say My Name" es diferente a la canción solista de los otros miembros de M.I.B ya que es una balada con influencias hip-hop. * Origen: '''Es mitad japonés y mitad coreano (madre coreana). En el programa Inside Story Salon reveló que debido a esto y a que era pequeño lo molestaban mucho en el colegio. * '''Aficciones: '''Componer canciones, el surf, el snowboarding, el ejercicio, ver películas y los ejercicios vocales. * Le gustan mucho los animales. Constantemente sube fotos de él con perros y gatos en las redes sociales. La mayoría no son suyos, pertenecen a alguien de Jungle Entertainment. * '''Miedos: Le tiene miedo a las agujas. * Su genero favorito es el rock: Le gustan bandas como Foo Fighters, Nickelback, Coldplay y Nirvana. También le gustan otros géneros y cantantes como Stevie Wonder y Jamie Foxx. * Habilidades: '''A parte de cantar, sabe tocar el piano, la guitarra, la batería, un poco de violín, entre otros instrumentos. * '''Modelo a seguir: La popular comediante Lee Gook Joo. * Tipo ideal: La actriz Lee Min Jung, y el personaje de ficción Nami del manga “One Piece“ y anteriormente la actriz de Hollywood Angelina Jolie. Personalidad *Desde que empezó a salir en los programas de variedades, muchas personas lo elogian diciendo que es muy sincero y que posee una increíble personalidad 4D. Antes de M.I.B * Vivió 5 años en Hawaii durante su juventud. * Decidió convertirse en cantante y viajar a Corea cuando vio una presentación de Park Ji Young en Hawaii (CEO de JYP Entertainment). * Fue el vocalista principal en una banda japonesa llamada Kick Chop Busters (KCB) donde componía y arreglaba sus propias canciones. * Su padre no estaba de acuerdo en que se fuera a Corea para convertirse en cantante, pero se fue sin su aprobación gracias al apoyo de su madre. * Recibió lecciones de coreano y entrenamiento en música Hip Hop. Mientras vivía con los miembros de M.I.B durante su debut le empezó a gustar el rap y el Hip hop. Revelaciones de Kangnam * Dice que en los dos años que lleva viviendo en Corea no ha recibido nada de dinero de sus padres. * Para debutar como cantante tuvo que bajar cerca de 30 kilos. * En el 28 de noviembre emisión de "I Live Alone", Kangnam de MIB reveló que él ya no se preocupa mucho por la apariencia cuando se trata de citas. Pensamientos de Kangnam * Constantemente dice que no le gusta su nombre artístico coreano, ya que para él es difícil de pronunciar. El CEO de Jungle Entertainment lo eligió ya que proviene de la frase coreana "강한 남자" pronunciada “namja kangha”, que significa "hombre fuerte" (al igual que su nombre en japonés) pero también se escucha casi igual que "yema de huevo" en coreano. * Le gustaría visitar todos los países que pueda, incluidos otra vez a los que ya han ido en conciertos con M.I.B, como Myanmar, Francia, Singapur, Brasil y varios lugares de U.S.A. * En el futuro quisiera colaborar con grupos como SNSD, KARA, Sistar, Apink y 9Muses. * Le gustaría que M.I.B fuera igual de duradero que el veterano grupo Shinhwa. Pensamientos de los miembros de M.I.B sobre Kangnam * Dicen que es un "terrorista de la moda" ya que a veces usa conjuntos de ropa y accesorios muy raros. * Cream su compañero de grupo en M.I.B dice que Kangnam hace sentir cómodas a las chicas. Otros * Es conductor del programa Jjang! TV Japan (programa de variedades que habla sobre K-pop). * Hizo la parte de la guitarra en la canción "Hello Goodbye" del 3er mini album de M.I.B con Yoon Mirae y Tiger JK. * En Radio Star, Hyeri le preguntó a Kangnam que miembro de Girl's Day era su favorita, a lo que respondió: "Para mí, es Hyeri. Pero una vez que la vi reír, yo no estaba tan seguro. Me sorprendió porque su voz era tan fuerte!" * Fue nombrado embajador Honorario para promocionar la película "Pinguinos de Madagascar" '''en Corea. ''' * Fue conductor junto a Kang Ho Dong, Kim Bum Soo, HaHa y otros en el programa a de Enero 2015: “Invisible Man”. * Desde su participación en "Off To School" de la jTBC en septiembre del 2014; Kangnam ha logrado convertirse en tan solo tres meses en miembro fijo del elenco en cinco programas de variedades. * El 26 de Diciembre del 2014 lanzó su primera canción solista desde su debut: What should I dol?. La canción consiguió los primeros puestos en los portales de música en línea Coreanos y el no. 1 en Daum. * El 30 de Diciembre del 2014 ganó el premio "New Star Award" de la MBC. Por los nervios olvido mencionar a sus tías y a sus compañeros del grupo M.I.B * Es cercano a Lizzy de After School desde que salieron juntos en el programa "Hello Stranger". Galería Tumblr n3bauwnKLO1sp0bdwo1 1280.jpg BkECuWZIcAAxMuu.jpg Ijb0vP80Y0jhy.jpg 야스오 -3.jpg Tumblr mkzxgvUIf11rxwyu7o4 1280.jpg Videografía y comerciales thumb|left|300px|Kang Nam - Say My Name thumb|right|300 px|Kang Nam - Chocolate (Feat. San E) Categoría:JUNGLE Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Category:JCantante Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:Ikemen Categoría:Japones Categoría:Hafu